


Secret

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Sam, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean figuring out that you've been sleeping with Sam in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

I snuck down the hallway, making sure the door closed behind me as silent as possible. It was 2 A.M. and I knew that Dean would be asleep. I carefully and quietly pushed Sam’s door open then shut it behind me. 

Arms wrapped around me and picked me up from the floor. His mouth pressed to mine, he gripped my back and walked me to the bed. My legs brushed against the cool blankets as he sat me down carefully. My body fell back as he crawled over me. His broad shoulders and muscular frame covered me completely.

“Why did you take so long?” He asked me as he placed soft lips to my cheek then my neck. 

“I had to wait until your brother was asleep.” I said grabbing at the neck of his shirt and ripping it over his head. His hands pressed mine up my skin and slide my nightgown over my breast then over my head. He kissed over my skin, sucking and nipping as he moved. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. 

His hand found the space between my legs and rubbed my clit with his thumb. My legs clenched and my stomach tightened. Sam kissed my belly as he inserted two fingers into me as he stroked himself. I fought the urge to moan out and gripped the sheets as I chewed at my bottom lip. Sam thrusted his fingers a little faster. Sam kept the rhythm of his fingers and his fist in time. He groaned quietly and send a wave of tingles up my sides.

“Please Sam.” I begged quietly as my back pulled from the sheets. My legs were shaking; every inch of my body was burning hot. His fingers slipped out of me as he crawled up the bed. His mouth found mine. His tongue invaded my mouth as he eased into me, covering up the sound of my moan

Sam and I had been sneaking around for over a month. It started off innocently, a kiss in the infirmary after a hunt had gone bad and Sam was cut up. His ribs had been broken and he had busted three fingers. I was being held there as if a hostage after a set of demons came after me, I was once upon a time a sorority girl who’d enjoyed college and all its rewards. Little did I know, the other girls in my house had been messing with some satanic crap. The other girls in the house had been conjuring up demons and deities, who they usually could appease. When a summoning went very wrong and they couldn’t appease the demon they summoned. It slaughtered them and came after me. The Winchesters busted the door open and fought the thing off long enough for all three of us to get out. 

The sex was fantastic, as always. I was lying beside him in bed as he stroked my back. I pressed my nose into his chest and took a deep breath in. Sam sighed and tucked his hand under his head.

“We can tell Dean, he isn’t going to banish you because of this.” Sam said softly.

“No but I don’t think he likes me.” I said quietly, “So, banging his precious baby brother would probably make him hate me even more.”

“Dean doesn’t hate you.” 

“Really?” I sat up and frowned.

“Yes.”

“He literally locked me in this place the last time you guys went on a case.” I said shaking my head.

“Yeah, to keep you safe.” Sam said quietly.

“Don’t touch anything because you’ll just fuck it up.” I quoted Dean.

“He’s OCD.” 

“No, he doesn’t like me.” I said grabbing my nightgown and tossing it over my head. Sam’s hand touched my back, feeling warm on my cold skin. 

“Babe, don’t go.” Sam said quietly.

“He’ll be up in a few hours, and then you both are leaving to save the world.” I said trying to hold on tight to my jealousy and anger.

“I’ll stay here.”

I laughed and shook my head.

“Cause that is really going to make him like me… It’s fine.” 

I turned and kissed Sam. I touched his face and rested my forehead on his. I wanted to stay, more than anything. He cupped my head and kissed me again. 

“Sleep well, baby.” Sam sounded disappointed.

“You too, Sammy.” I said before slipping out of bed. He walked to the door and opened it. He grabbed my arm and stopped me before I could leave.

“I’ll make sure to say goodbye before I leave.”

“Okay, Sam.”

Sam and Dean left before noon. I woke up to find a note from Sam, telling me he’d call once they got settled and that he was going to miss me. It was back to being alone for a few days or a week. I spent it reading, watching movies and being generally bored. I fired guns in the gun range and toyed with the idea of leaving but decided that being locked out for who knows how long was not worth it.

I was in the kitchen making a cup of tea, in a pair of small black shorts and a white tank top. I heard a bag set down on the table two days after they had left. I smiled.

“Short trip.” I said softly. Feet approached then arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned back into the familiar arms.

“Yeah, it was an easy job.” Sam nuzzled my neck. His hand skimmed my side then went under my shirt. He cupped my breasts and squeezed them. He pulled my bra down and pulled the nipples. His hips grinded against my ass. One hand detached from my breast and moved down my stomach and under my shorts.

Longer fingers ran over my skin and between my lips. I felt my legs shake and my belly tighten.

“I missed you.” He growled in my ear then nipped at the lobe.

“What has gotten into you?” I hissed at him and gripped his wrist. Sam pushed a finger into me and I gasped.

“All I could think about was you?” He purred in my ear.

“Dean could walk in.” I reminded him. My body lifted to my tip toes as my palms rested on the counter. Sam’s finger turned into two. 

“I don’t care.” Sam whispered into my ear, his breathe was hot on my skin and made me shake, “Let me fuck you right here.”

“Sam!” I moaned out as he worked his fingers inside of me and another finger against my clit. My legs were shaking and I could feel my breath speed up as my heart skipped a little faster in my chest.

“Please… I need you.” He purred. The need in his voice was strong. 

“Let go somewhere private.” I said softly.

“No. Here.” Sam pulled my shorts down then retracted his fingers. I heard the zip of his jeans and felt them brush against my skin. I leaned forward on the counter, the head of his   
cock brushed against me. 

“Damn it Sam!” Dean’s voice growled in the distance. Sam thrusted into me and forced a cry out of me. His hips slammed against mine and made my insides pool into a tangle of coils that were tightening.

“Sam!” Dean shouted from behind us.

My whole body went rigid and I held my breath. I heard Sam growl wildly. His fingers gripped my skin, nails digging into my skin. I let out a cry of pain and felt my hips buck against him.

“Sam, stop!” Dean shouted. Sam curled his fingers in, as if he was latching on. His breath was heavy and hot on my back as he fucked into me furiously. I felt Sam be ripped away from me my skin burned and left deep red welts and scratches on my hips. I was panting and shaking. I felt tears roll down my face, from embarrassment and fear. I dropped down and grabbed my shorts. Dean disappeared with his brother. 

I ran to my room and hid in shame. I abandoned the idea of tea and felt my stomach growl. I paced the floor and tried to figure out how I would explain it. I changed from the shorts into jeans and a sweatshirt, it was Sam’s but the cat was out of the bag. I sat on my bed and tried to ignore my belly.

Knocking at the door made me jump. 

“Uh, come in.” I said weakly. 

The door opened and Dean stepped in. He was carrying a heavy wood tray with food on it. Dean kicked the door closed and approached slowly. The tray was set on the nightstand and Dean turned to face me.

“You and Sam…” Dean stated as he stared down at me, “That’s cute.”

I said nothing.

“Doesn’t surprise me.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“What happened to Sam?”

“A witch.” Dean handed me a plate with a burger on it. The cheese was melted perfectly and it smelled amazing. He sat beside me with his own.

“What did she do to him?” I asked as he took a bite. I followed his lead and took one too.

“It’s a lust spell.” Dean said between bites, “It’s if he fucks, he turns into an incubus type monster.”

“What?” I snapped and nearly dropped the delicious burger.

“Yeah, he won’t be Sam anymore.” Dean said sounding sad, “So, he busts a nut in you and he turns into a monster.”

“Oh.” I whispered again.

“Yeah.”

“So, what now?” I asked.

“It should wear off in two days.” Dean looked at me.

I nodded.

“So you think I hate you?” Dean asked.

My guts curled and my brain went blank. 

“You’ve always been mean to me.” 

“I have not.” Dean got defensive with a foul look on his face.

“You are.”

“I just didn’t want you to think I was flirting with you,” Dean paused and looked me in the face, “I knew how much Sam likes you and I didn’t want to jeopardize that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, idiot.” Dean grinned at me.

“How long have you known… about me and Sam?” 

“A while… I’m a lot of things but dumb ain’t one.” Dean smiled softly.

“Is Sam gonna be okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, he’s just gonna hang out in the basement for a few days.” Dean said getting up and picking up plates that were now empty. 

“Oh.” 

“I’m gonna watch a movie later, if you’d like to join me?” He offered at the door.

“Okay.” I smiled and nodded.


End file.
